Next Generation: Christopher Stark
by justplainoldme24
Summary: 18 years have passed since IM3; Tony and Pepper have a 17 year old son named Chris, who is about to learn a secret his father have kept from him all these years. Being Iron Man. Two years ago, Tony and Pepper have been kidnapped and now, with something he finds from his father, Chris is ready (with hope) to find them while still being a teen living in California. More info inside.
1. Basic Info Chapter

Hello there,

This is not the official chapter, but I've been thinking for a while...and I'm in the mood to write up a romance, action, drama, comedy, whatever I can put in...kind of story. My idea for this story is more set in the future (hence the title Next Generation, might change the title later). I'll break down the events in this story (don't expect good grammar or sentence structure, but the picture, the story plotlines, foreshadowing, soft romantic moments, drastic changes, again, whatever I can put into it.).

Events: Plot breakdown:

-Year: 2017 (this may not be an accurate timing, but I really don't want to jump to year, i.e., 2030)

This takes place after Iron Man 3, and Tony actually stops being Iron Man, but secretly never stopped making suits (before Avengers 2 plot). Thought the suits hasn't been revealed, his son is about to find the suit and...possibly, refurnish the suit (since it's kind of outdated when he finds it) and takes over...(more details on this below)

-Intro: Tony and Pepper are married and, now in the story, have a 17 year old son named Christopher who takes after their parents (i.e. intelligence, somewhat cocky (Tony, obvs), but sweet at the same time(Pepper)). To be honest, my inspiration for this story was actually Dylan O'Brien. There's something about him that makes me think he could fit the combination Tony and Pepper (the looks and what my story or his character is going to be about). Personally, I think Dylan is a great actor and if this was an actual movie, he could definitely pull off Tony's son. That or Robert Downey Jr's eldest son, if he wants to act, I go no idea...anyways continuing on...

- Tony and Pepper? In this story, you may hate me, but like Tony, Christopher lost his parents. But not by car accident and not actually dead. When Christopher was 15, during a business trip, Tony and Pepper were kidnapped. Rhodey tried to find them, but unfortunately no luck. Here's the catch! They're still alive and WILL appear soon in the story, as in their actual self. But in the meantime, whenever Chris is down or needs advice, there will be like funny, ghost appearances of Tony and Pepper. More so, his conscious in the form of his parents.

-**Present**: (this will broken down into more components)  
-Christopher still lives in his parents home and J.A.R.V.I.S. (at times, Rhodey) keeps him company at home.  
-He is known to be the most popular, hottest, somewhat awkward, nerdy, and overall the envy of the guys and the heartsnatchers of all girls, especially this one girl who is in this story is a blonde headcheerleader, bully (think Shelby from A Cinderella Story) named Jessica. Also, I was thinking something hilarious, but Jessica's father is Mike Jeffries otherwise known as the deluded CEO of Abecrombie and Fitch so that could be a background for her attitude and bullying. (if you want I can scratch that idea)

-Except the one girl Christopher truly wants, which brings me to the next component, his best friend, Emma (feelings develop into the story, not at the very beginning). Emma, in my story, is actually Indian but no accent-she was born in California. So here i'm going to initiate a mixed race or interracial couple here (I thought it would be cool). Like the movies _Bride and Prejudice _or _The Other End of the Line, even in the Internship( I forgot her name but she was Indian). _Emma, like Chris, is also brilliant but where she makes up in intelligence, she lacks in popularity. She's often bullied by Jessica, reason why is that Jessica is jealous of her close relationship with Chris. Often she is the other companion at home with Christopher, see them hanging out and romance and yadadaa ;)

-As the story develops and this is significant in Chris's life, Chris actually visits the locked compartment Tony made in his basement/garage and successfully gets in only to find an Iron Man Suit (outdated) and decides to search up more about his father's legacy on IronMan, builds or modifies the suit, and makes a decision to become or continue the legacy of IronMan. Also in hopes of finding his parents (dead or alive).

This story is a flow, touch-and-go kind of deal. Meaning and I assume this is how many authors/writers do, they come up with the ideas as they type and think 'oh what if I did this?' or 'maybe I should create this and let it revolve other characters..'. But I need you, the audience, to back me up. I don't care if I get 2 reviews or 200 reviews, but as long as you give me feedback and let me know how I'm doing or better yet, in a nice way, what can I do to make it better, then I can make this story enjoyable for you just as it is for me...when I'm typing this.

This is my official first Iron Man fanfiction story. And it starts off like this...


	2. Christopher Stark

Date: August 15th, 2017

Time: 7:50 a.m.

Location: Rebuilding of Stark's Malibu House, equipped just as before with installed JARVIS

Christopher's POV:

I look up at the ceiling. Is it weird that I'm sleeping on my parents bed? Well, it's the first day of school and I don't have any parents with me here. Sometimes sleeping in their bed, with pictures on their desks next to the bed, makes me feel like they're here with me. Right now. I sigh because I know in my heart they're here, but not in reality. Not in their human form where I can actually touch, hug, and kiss them again. God I miss them...I can't believe it was two years ago...I'm not even ready to familiarize myself with the pain. I...i'm not ready, even after two years, I just...can't.

"Sir?" A familiar british voice awakens me from my trance of sorrow. Thank god. I rub my face with both of my hands, tired.

"Yes, J.A.R.V.I.S.?" I say. He's been with me throughout my whole life, as so my dad says from the very start of my birth. Even though he's computerized, I feel like he's a relative, a family member. In fact, he is. Because through my whole life, he hasn't left me one bit. Then again, how can he? I laugh

"Sir, it's 7:55, I realized you've been awake for five minutes, is everything alright?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asks me. Aww, how kind of him...and creepy that he noticed I've been awake...but that's J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Uhh...yeah, it's just the first day, grade 12, kind of worried." I somewhat lie.

"Sir, you've always been fine on your first day of school, what will make this any different? Are you sure it doesn't have to do with anything else?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asks me. Oh no, I know where this is going and I'm not ready to face this again. He's going to ask, well hint at first, about my parents. I'm not even strong enough to talk about them but surprisingly here I am, on their bed.

"J.A.R.V.I.S...bud out" I sighed and closed my eyes to rest. But I hear a soft, monotone laughter. I swear it was J.A.R.V.I.S. "What's the joke, J?" I open my eyes wearily.

"...you remind me of..._him_." That did it. I open my eyes and they begin to water a bit. 'Damn it' I said softly. I sigh, close my eyes, and nod muttering thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Sir, it's 8 o'clock, you only have one hour till school starts." I groan loudly and get my lazy ass up. I wake to my bathroom and look at myself. Maybe I could do bed-hair today, it does make me look sexy. Or...just clean it up but not make me look like a polished, stereotypical geek...kind of hair. After I take a shower, I did my hair, and wear a white plain shirt with jeans and sneakers. I pop on my sunglasses and grab my backpack.

I know it's confusing...I mean, I'm a Stark. What am I still doing in high school? Shouldn't I be like my father and go off to M.I.T. or another top uni at 13? Well I was qualified to, at that same age, but I didn't want to. I wanted, as much as I could try to get, a normal life. Meaning actually graduate from high school with my closest friends and go off to uni, but the work part is apparently taken care off. I'm suppose to inherit Stark Industries when I'm 21 so for now, it's me and high school. Whatever it throws at me.

I walk down to my garage and look at the line of cars. But then I see, not an ancient, but old car. A familiar _Audi._ Well, I already slept in their bed, if going in my dad's car meaning having to feel like's there with me, then so be it. I could use all the parental consent or feeling I can get, especially for today.

'Ah screw it", I take the keys to the 2015 Audi R8 and laugh a bit at the license plate 'STARK 15'. I turn it on to hear a familiar purr and makes me think of when my dad and I use to drive, sort of...

_**Flashback:  
****  
**"Dad this is crazy, I'm only 15!" I exclaim at my dad. "Chris, come on don't be a pussy, plus we're in an isolated area and you're almost 16, you want to learn how to drive right?" _

_I turn to my father, grinning that winning (ex) playboy smile, I think that's how it got my mom. Original Tony Stark. I look at him and pouted, "You're going to peer pressure me, come on, Dad, I thought you were better than that."_

_My dad does a sarcastic laugh and says, "It's perfectly fine plus I installed J.A.R.V.I.S. to the car, so if anything happens, he's our safety on stand by. Meaning he will apply any safety procedure, i.e., brakes. Now come on, I'm getting bored here."_

_I narrowed my eyes, looking away from him, "If you're bored, why don't you drive?" Then I hear crunching noises, "Cuz I'ehm eatong". I look at him, as he talked with his mouth full of Lays Chips. I try to steal some from him but he slapped my hand. "No way, get your own chips."_

_"Come on, Dad, sharing is caring."_

_"I'm already sharing my car with you, what more do you want from me?!"_

_"Dad...you're the one with this genius idea for me to drive your car. I DIDN'T ask for this, remember."_

_"Ah but you admit, I'm a genius!"_

_"Okay, dad, I think we're getting off topic!"_

_"You're right", he says while rolling down his window, throwing away his empty bag, "Alright, it's already on, put into drive and SLOWLY press on the accelerator."_

_I do as he say. 50% actually. "AHH! TAKE YOUR FOOT OFF, TAKE YOUR FUCKING FOOT OFF, CHRIS!" I do as he says and the slams on the brakes. The car halts and we're both panting, "Come on man, don't swear in front of a 15 year old, and don't especially! LET HIM DRIVE!" I yell at him._

_He looks away and mutters, 'Sissy, you take after your mom.' Then he starts fake crying. Tony Stark...crying, well not really. I sigh and put my arm around him and apologize. And he turns around and lays his head on my shoulder saying, "Oh honey!" in a funny yet disturbing way._

_So there we are, his head on my shoulder and my head on his head and I said, "Dad this is awkward", "Yeah!" And we pull away._

_My dad clears his throat and looks at me, "We better do manly stuff to get over this, let's go punch a wall!". I laugh at this, he's my dad. And I love him._

**End**

** Flashback**

I laugh as I remember the memory clearly in my head while driving down to my school. I still love that crazy, bearded man. And I miss my sweet, red-headed mother. The Audi purrs as I cruised down the road and see my school at the right. Make a turn and find a parking spot and park right there. I sit for a minute and take a huge sigh. "Here we go, wish me luck _guys._" I mutter to myself.

I open the door and then lock the car.

"CCHHHRRRIIISSS!" I squeeze my eyes in fear and tilt my head back and let out a groan. I know that voice all too well. I put on a fake smile and turn around to see the revealing blonde grinning at me. Giving me, obviously, no room or space between us. It's almost she's pressing on me. My father's genes are starting to kick in! And for a minute I find myself aroused by her beauty and a bit turned on by her actions.

"Umm..hey Jessica." I say while trying to go around her and walking to the front doors. There I see many girls starring at me and I shoot them a wink and a smile. Last time I did that, one of the girls, legit, actually fainted. I felt so cool (cocky) and a bit guilty to do that. But still, pretty cool! Right?

"So are you coming to today's pep-rally? There's actually going to be a dance off! And as head cheerleader, I need to be seen dancing with the 'it' guy!" Jessica did a giggle.

The 'IT' guy? Wow, and I thought I was _just_ Chris Stark. And 'dancing', when it comes to Jessica, it's 'twerking, grinding', but not exactly 'dancing'. "Um, as tempting that is Jessica, I...I..." I trailed off. I mean what the hell do you say to the girl who is insanely obsessed with you to a point you thought she was psycho in the brain. And if you don't say something nice or what she'll like, such as 'Jessica, you're hot but I don't think I want to be with you...' or no matter how sweet and nice you make _that_ sound because that was my lame attempt to be kind. She'll get mad. Then she'll start to stalk me! Send embarrassing threats! She will probably kill me if I'm not her boyfriend! O.

"HEY CHRIS!" I know that voice well and I'm utterly happy to hear that voice. His name is Tyler, he's actually Rhodey's son and one of my best friends. Hopefully he'll pry me away from Jessica.

"TYLER! Man am I glad to see you. I mean," looking nervously at Jessica before back to my (hopefully) saviour, "How was your summer?" But he can tell through my pleading eyes, 'Get me the HELL away from this lunatic!'.

"Pretty good man, you know, I think you're busy here with Jessica so I'm about to," He did a gesture indicating he'd leave but I knew what he was doing. Playing me! Well two can play at that game as I gave him my favourite 'I'm going to kick your ass if you actually do' look in return.

"Oh wait a minute, Chris, I actually do need you for a minute, so you won't mind, would you, Jessica?" Tyler say trying to smile sweetly to Jessica who is grasping onto my arm, tightly. She frowns for a minute and scowls a bit at Tyler which I bit my lip from laughing (AUTHOR: imagine Dylan doing that XD). But she looks back at me with a sweet smile and I do the same back at her in annoyance!

"Alright, babe, I'll see you later at the ralley." She smacks my butt and then leaves. There I am, somewhat mortified, and, shamefully, turned on. Yup, I'm a Stark. I look at Tyler and headlock him, "You S.O.B., if you left me with her, that's the end of your life!" I wink and somewhat joked around with him. We both start to laugh. "Oh come on man, you know I would never, EVER, leave you with her. But you seemed a bit aroused for a minute", he continues to joke.

I sarcastically laugh, "Yeah...no!". And we both start to laugh as we walk towards the front doors. You know, I may be a nerd here, but don't let stereotypes fool you. Smart is the new sexy...maybe. Walk through the front doors, greet and fool around with basketball and football teams.

"Yo Stark! You still going to throw some of your famous parties?" James, the quarterback asked me, "Hell yeah I am! This Friday!" Everyone who was in the hallways starting cheering, yelping, and started to 'text' away letting friends know the 'Stark' is having another party. I've started doing that since I turned 17, reasons to maintain with friends and numb the pain of being alone. I mean, Tyler can't stay at my place or sleep over forever. It's me and my computerized butler. But my parties were always wild! And eventually into the party, I start to have fun and remembered...there were people.

I went to greet some of my old teachers who I grew found off. But then I see a girl, focusing into this paper she's holding. Light-brown skin, today she's wearing glasses, and not wearing much revealing clothes like most girls I see. I put on a small smile and walk up behind her.

Before I can put my hands around to cover her eyes, she sighs and still focusing into her, I believe, her schedule, she says, "Hi Chris." I sighed, drop my arms to only cross them and complains, "How did you know it was me?"

She turns around and does a soft smile that somewhat looked like a smirk and said, "I recognize that cologne anywhere." I rose one of my eyebrows in curiosity and smirked at he, she took me by surprise, just by a bit.

Then she widened in her eyes in realization what she said, "I-I mean, that I-I h-hanged out with you so much that you wear that..." I put my finger on her lips to stop her (cute) rambling.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said while she rolled her eyes and softly pushed my arm away to go back to her locker. I took her schedule while she put in her morning books. "Hmm...you're taking all of the same subjects as me, and surprisingly you're in all of my classes except, of course, gym." She closes her locker, picks her backpack and takes her schedule, "Yeah well I take two spares and you do gym for last two periods." "So you can watch me!" She rolled her eyes, "No I rather not be the 99% of girls here that actually did that last year, whose obviously going to do it again this year. I rather be the girl that works hard and hopes to get into the university of her dreams."

"I can put in a good word for you, Emma!" I said while we both started to walk to our first class, Chemistry. "Knowing Christopher Stark isn't going to wow them on me academically."

"But you admit, it will wow them!" I joked around and she laughed a bit, "Yeah..no! So, what about you? Any plans for this year?" "Um...graduate? Don't get drunk..again? (lloooonnngg stoorryy)...graduate?"

"You already said that!" She laughed.

"I...got bored while listing." I said in a cute voice  
"Well I'm...(sigh) yeah I'm going to graduate too." She sounded tired  
"See, you got bored too!" I laughed with her.

As we both entered in our chemistry class, Tyler coming behind us trying to, desperately, flirt with a girl behind us. "Come on, what if I paid you to go out with me?!" Emma and I both stopped and turned around to Tyler, "I...was trying to find a date for your party and Amanda is one, fine, sexy-looking, am-"

"Ahh! Stop, I don't need to hear that!" Emma said covering her ears and heading briskly towards class. I laughed and put an arm around Tyler saying, "Continue!"

We eventually get into chem and I see two empty spots near Emma. One for me and Tyler. Tyler sits down and I was about to until I felt a tug. "Oof!"

"Chris, baby, why don't you sit next to me? I saved you a seat, the least you can do is sit next to me!" Jessica Jeffires was in this class?! I didn't know she liked science. See what I mean?! STALKY! She knows I love science! But she also used a guilt tatic and she's strong as hell! I actually sat down because she applied enough force to get me to sit without obligation.

"Hello class! My name is Mr. West and I'll be teaching..." the teacher started to talk while I felt Jessica put her arm around me and I looked behind me to see Tyler and Emma looking at me. I gave them a desperate look and Tyler gave me a thumbs up. While Emma showed me kissy faces. I gave them a stare and sighed hard.

Jessica squeezes my hand and whispers, slowly and seductively, in my ear, 'Can't wait for later." My heart quickens a bit from the discomfort but eventually I led it subside. The morning classes, hopefully, will go by a breeze, because I would do anything, ANYTHING to get away from Jessica. Actually, that and pray that she's only in my chem class (and eventually she will drop out).

I stare blankly at the board.

_I miss you guys.  
_

* * *

Emma's POV:

I tried my best to focus on the blackboard and Mr. West's lecture on how we should prepare for chemistry this year. Tests. Lab Reports. Exams. But as hard as I actually try to focus on his (boring) lecture, I couldn't help but stare at Chris and Jessica.

Ugh! I hate how she 'drapes' her arm around Chris. His muscular body. ARGH! Stop it, Emma! Stop it! If you want to get into a good university and away from...'your problem', you need to focus! FOCUS!

Okay, what was Mr. West saying? Right! Organic chemistry, that deals with...EW! I mean whispering is normal, but the way Jessica does it, it's an seductive approach. You know what? Whatever, if Chris wants to actually spend his time with a blonde bimbo, then let him.

OH NO! Suddenly I see her look at me! She knew I was staring! I didn't mean too, oh man, this is embarrassing. But then, she gives me a smirk and turns away for a minute while lowering her arm to Chris's waist. Chris, of course, does not seem to be bothered by it. Man I hate Jessica, she's been making my life a living hell since day one of high school. In fact her and all of her minions have, I can never forgive what they...you know what, not good to remember! I SOO cannot wait to get out of here.

Suddenly I hear my phone buzz. Huh? Turns out I got a text message. My heart starts to quicken and my eyes widened just a bit. I quickly hid my phone so Tyler wouldn't see.

* * *

Chris's POV:

I felt Jessica slowly moved her arm down and hugged my waist. Is it me or is the room getting hot? What made it worse is that we're sitting at the front of the class so ANYONE, including Tyler and Emma can see. In fact, do I dare to turn around?

There's Tyler who is still trying to ask out Amanda, the girl who took what was suppose to be my spot. So he didn't see, good, I guess. Then I look at Emma who was looking down, must be texting on her phone or something. But then I noticed her new facial expression. Was she...scared? Then I see her do some rapid movements and looked directly at the board. What could she be hiding?

**A couple of hours later: Pep Ralley (Still in Chris's POV)**

It's a tradition every year in Malibu Hills High School, to throw a pep-rally every year on the first day (and others before holidays). Of course, being the popular man I am, I get front and honourable seat next to the football team. I hear loud music just pounding away throughout the whole auditorium and people talking loud. Tyler is next to me still trying to get Amanda's attention, I can't help but laugh out loud and feel a pound on my knee from him without looking away from Amanda, "Babe, a dinner, a kiss, how much more romantic can a desperate guy get?" I shook my head and smiled. I wish Emma sat next to me but instead she's in the bleachers with another friend of hers, a nice one, I think her name is Zoe.

"Hey man, is it okay if I can bring a couple of friends?" Mark, another member of the football team asks me. What the hell is he talking about? Oh right the party! "Yeah man! Are some girls coming too?"

"Dude, they're all girls!" Mark slapped me on the back and grinned. "Damn, you're a player huh?" I said back to him.

"ARE YOU READY MALIBU HILLS?!" I hear an all too familiar voice shrieked through the auditorium on the speakers. And 3...2...1..HIT IT!

There come the cheerleaders, all doing flips and shouting cheers, looking excited, and the guys around me...well you can guess that. Then comes Jessica with her megaphone, "Alright guys! Welcome back for another year! Let me hear you shout!"

Everyone hollered. I did too! What? It's a pep-rally! And I was celebrating so far the fact that Jessica is not in any of my classes despite pep happening during the last two periods but she doesn't take 12 gym for boys! ;)

The pep rally was more about celebrating the teams and doing activities which I participated in. The donut eating one. Actually a donut tied to a string, couple of inches away from our face as we bent down and put our arms behind our backs and had to try to eat it...Tyler and I tied! Tasty treat too. There was a lot till the one I've been dreading for and Jessica has been looking forward too. A dance off among couples. Well not really couples, but a pair of boy and girl.

"Okay guys, we've been having some fun so far right?" Jessica shouts cheerfully into her megaphone to the crowd and everyone (even me) cheers loudly in response. Jessica grins and then pouts for a minute, "Well guys we're almost near 3 o'clock, we got about 5 minutes, so we're going to spend the next minute cramming...a dance competition!"

Cramming? Couldn't you just leave it as a dance competition?

"So this is how we're going to do it! Each cheerleader is going to pick a guy and that guy has to pick a girl to dance with and the couple with the best dance moves will be declared as the winner and a gift card to a free dinner at Olive Gardens!" Everyone hooted and hollered...oh god I know where this is going when I see Jessica comes up to me.

She shouts into her microphone, as the rest of cheerleaders go to recruit guys, "Woo! Here's a guy I think would make _any _girl happy! Tony's Stark's incredibly hot son, Christopher Stark! Come on, girls let me hear you hollar!" My ears hurt and my eyes squinted; I got a lot of fans. Tyler proudly slapped my back and grinned at me, "Look at you, you little whore!" He winks at me. "You're using that term wrong." Before I can say anything, I feel Jessica pull me up (god I need to work out more! Maybe that's why I took gym..again).

"So Chris, who's the lucky girl you're going to pick?" She looks down at my lips with a smirks and I can notice her eyelids are almost closed, as she puts the microphone next to me. I knew she was hinting her but...I desperately looked around for someone else. Then, but of course! I took the microphone, and approached the bleachers. I know I can't see her, but I knew Jessica was shocked and giving me a glare. I ignored it.

As I walked to the bleachers and went up the bleachers, I could hear many girls plead 'Oh pick me!' 'Chris, me!' "Chris I want to dance with you soooo badd!" But I decided to take another chance. So I went up to her and said, "Emma, will you dance with me?". For some reason, I really, REALLY, didn't want to dance with Jessica or some other person.

* * *

Emma's POV:

My eyes widened. Is he seriously asking me to dance with him? Umm...I think he is! But he has pleading, desperate eyes...I wonder why. I honestly wasn't paying attention to the pep rally and looked forward to see other girls, especially after locking eyes with Jessica who was angrily glaring at me and give me a death stare. Now I knew why. He didn't want to _dance _with me. He wanted to dance to avoid another person and he can't get out of dancing competition...okay so I paid a bit of attention. But hey! Jessica doesn't need a megaphone to be a loud-mouthed!

"Yes!" I took a chance and took Chris's hand and I felt a bit of spark going through me. Nothing too big, maybe because I've never done this before. We approached to the floor and heard Jessica saying that we got two minutes to come up with a routine. I look at Chris who shrugged back and we both decided...we were going to BS this thing. Two minutes...

"Okay so how exactly we're going to BS this thing?" I asked him. He looked into space, thinking. Then looks back at me and said, "You know how I said I'm going to get back at you for making me watch Another Cinderella Story over and over again?" I laughed a bit. What? I love Cinderella stories!

"Yeah?"

"Well geniuses has amazing memory and I remember every step from the dance that Joey and Mary did. We're going to re-anact it! Follow my lead!"

"What? Wait-" Before I could say anything, Jessica came up to us, well behind us, and screeched into our ears "TIME'S UP!"

Time flew by as the first five couples danced and then it was Chris and my turn. "You ready?" He asks me. I shook my head because I didn't want to be embarrassed. "I've never danced before."

"Shh...I'm right here, it'll be alright." For a minute, my world stopped. I felt a bit of blush coming on. And soon as we know it, we started to flow. I followed Chris's lead and I never felt more relaxed, happy, and in-sync with moves. Everyone started to cheer but I can tell Jessica was not amused. Soon we were done and one of the cheerleaders was putting her hand over each couple and tested out the loudness of the crowd's cheer to see who won. And when she came to us, we got the loudest cheer and we won!

* * *

Chris's POV

I can't believe I just did a salsa routine, danced with Emma, and overall we won dinner to Olive Garden. I see Jessica coming up with us with a tired face. I knew she wasn't happy when she said in a bored tone, "Here's your..dumb..card to Oliver Garden" "It's Olive Garden." Emma said a bit smug which I kind of smiled at her. I knew Jessica was a bit of a bitch to her, but it's good to see her fight back in any way she can...on her own.

Jessica rolls her eyes and I see her move her legs swiftly towards Emma's legs, and she trips! I quickly catch her in my arms and we stare at each other for a while. Shocked. Totally frozen until I hear a vibrate. She quickly unscrambles from me and reaches out to take her phone, looks at it and a familiar reaction from chemistry comes back.

"I got to go!" Emma says as she ran off. What's going on with her?

**Stark's Malibu House**  
**9:03 p.m.**

Man today has been exhausting! First Jessica, then that whole dance competition. Later I went to hang out with Tyler at a local restaurant, chowed down on some burgers and talked a bit. As surprising as it sounds, he actually got Amanda to say yes to coming to my party. We hanged out there for like three hours, just walking, driving down in my old man's car, and eventually I dropped him off home and I came back to my...somewhat empty home.

Sighing, I had nothing better to do since it's first day and no one gives out homework! So I decided to work on my roadster that dad gave me last year for my birthday. Like father, like son. I went downstairs and plugged in my code and see a hologram display of myself. The door unlocks and I see my car and started to work on it.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., give me an exploded view." I said looking up at the screen as he did so. It seems everything was actually in order. Normally I crash around midnight, but I feel pretty beat today. Before I head upstairs, I've noticed a door I have NEVER seen before. I go up to it and it's a metal door. No guarded anything! No security card or code, not even a keyhole! It's as if you can open it like a bedroom door with no lock on it. But it wouldn't budge! It was stuck pretty tight! There has to be something big behind it...but what?

I'll try again later, tonight...time for rest. I change into only my boxer shorts and slip into my parents bedroom again. I look at the huge window display to my left. You can see part of the ocean and stars shining. All I can think about was my dad's lecture on how uncool Captain America is and why, and my mother's chocolate chip cookies she makes for me and then scolds my dad for eating all but one, showing his 'caring side'. Why did they have to be taken away?

* * *

_**A**_**UTHORS NOTE: Alright, first chapters are always a challenge and I feel like I somewhat made an impression, especially on Chris and Emma. Like I said before, I wanted this to be a mix of what you would see in teenagers at high school (those kind of movies) but tie it in with the whole IronMan. But eventually, you will enjoy the concepts of what the story is about to portray and the relationships among the characters; in other words, give me time, chapters to come might be the chapters to cherish. So I really do hope you guys like this story and I'm definitely going to go more into this. Yes, Tony and Pepper will be back but unfortunately, not for a couple of chapters. Party will come, maybe in two chapters time. I know the summary said that Chris will find the suit, and he will, but it's going to go by slow because what I had in mind for this story was to focus on an 17 year old, alone, in high school as a 'Stark'. Honestly, my mind, as I'm typing this is blanking on how I'm going to connect all these ideas, but like I said in the information chapter, it's all touch and go, flow. See what happens as it continues to develop. Basically, I believe this chapter is a 'foreshadowing' chapter. Meaning, it foreshadow Chris and Emma's relationship, the suit, etc. Till then... :)**


	3. What is this?

August Friday 19th, 2017  
Time: 9:34 p.m.

Area: Stark's Malibu House  
Event: You're all invited to party all night lonnnggg babbbyyy!

Christopher's P.O.V.

This week went by fast and tonight, or right now in the moment, is my annual first friday of the school year party. Kind of a lame, long title, but it speaks happiness as the same time-TGIF! I honestly have no idea how many people are coming but the first time I threw a party, as geeky or lame as it sounds, I only invited Tyler and Emma and maybe, like, 10 other people. 20 minutes into the party, almost the whole school plus other people from different schools came. Thank god the house was big enough to even fit all those people.

Well it's not different from now, I think almost twice the people from _that__ party _ are here now and as weird as it sounds, I can't seem to enjoy and it's my own freaking party! I lost Tyler and I haven't seen Emma at all, I wonder if she's coming. In all honesty, you can be surrounded by a sea of people, but still feel lonely (A/N Credit to A Cinderella Story, it's actually true), so that's how I feel now. Some kind of empty feeling...

"CHRIS!" Oh fuck, I know who that is! Well, music is loud, I can just walk slowly away and if she complains, I'll say the music was too loud and I couldn't hear her.  
Walk slowly...glance quickly to see if she's there BUT DON'T LOOK AT HER! Glancing...glancing...

"CHRIS! There you are!"  
...glancing...oh screw it, that failed. Turn around completely and get this over with!

"Jessica, hey glad you can make it." Normally, I find Jessica attractive but having a conversation with her is like having a conversation with an alien. Completely out of this world and not at all like a human, more so deluded. She only believes in beauty will conquer the world and in actual popularity...which is kind of lame I know weird coming from a guy like me.

"So Chris, we're here...alone at your party." I rose an eyebrow. Technically, we're not alone, we're literally squished by people around us whom are talking very loudly. So much for alone. And if I do want to be alone with someone it'd be Tyler or Emma or even both is fine.

"Yeah Jessica...what's up?" I asked not really caring...I wonder if I can beat my score on Angry Birds?  
"I was thinking...maybe you and I can..." She says. Angry birds...I wonder why it's so mind-numbing yet addictive? Wait a minute, what did she just say? Or about to? Oh no, I know what's she's thinking...better put a stop to it...I quickly look around to see if I can find someone else to talk to and use as an excuse. Look around before she asks.

"So maybe...tomorrow night, you and-"

"EMMA!" I said out loud that surprisingly Emma heard me and looked a bit shocked and smiled a bit. She looks great. I mean compared to Jessica, she's not revealing which I know it's weird being a Stark, but I like that. Jessica is wearing a leopard bandeau and shorts with overall straps. Sure that's sexy but also screams a bit desperate!

JESSICA! Do I dare look at her face? Yeah, deep breathe. I quickly glance at her and back to Emma. Jessica looked shocked then when I held my glance a bit longer at her, she looked extremely pissed.

"Sorry Jessica, I-I remembered that I needed to talk to Emma about something. See ya." I said before walking up to Emma who looked at me with a peculiar expression. Even many feet away from Jessica, I know she's GLARING at us, intensely. Better get out of here.

I put my hand on Emma's back and lead her out of Jessica's sight and downstairs (cause you know the stereotypes for a guy to lead a girl upstairs :P ). Downstairs, there is actually no one there because of the code needed to get there and of course JARVIS's trusty restriction to other people!

"Hey what's the big idea? I thought we were going to party or something" Emma says jokingly which makes me smile just a bit. But honestly, that feeling of emptiness is still there and maybe I can talk to her about this.

"Actually...we will in a bit, but I need to talk to you...about something." I stuttered. I really hope that didn't sound weird.

"Ookay...about what?" She says, again with strange facial expression.

"Hmm...well...have you ever felt...like something's out of place?" I asked not really looking into her eyes or face.

"All the time." I hear her say that softly. "How so?" I asked her.

"Well...m-my family." She says but looks away from me when I turned to look at her.

"Family? What's 'out of place' with them?" I asked her and she turned back to me real quick a bit shocked for some reason.

"Family..um...well, you know all I have is my dad but rarely I see him...and of course, (laugh), every girl needs a mom...that's what feels out of place. The fact that I don't have one and I never knew my mom." Emma says looking down, her bangs covering her eyes, but I knew she shed a tear. I bent down slightly and took my finger to wipe her tear and then...I pulled her into a hug and let her rest her head and sigh on my shoulder. Honestly, we stood there, hugging. It kind of felt nice and I smiled a bit.

_BZZZZZZ_

I groaned, I got a text from my phone. I broke apart with Emma and gave her a sincere smile of apology and looked at my phone. It was Tyler.

"It's Tyler, Emma."

Text from Tyler: **Dude where you are? Don't tell me you ditched me? :(**

I laughed and texted him back.

Text from Chris: **Aww...sweetie I would never ditch you ;) Lol, I'm actually downstairs and met up with Emma...meet us on the balcony.  
**

**Tyler: aww good because I was worried you ditched me for another girl, Jessica. Okay, I'm heading there right now.**

"Thanks Emma, for the short talk, it's Tyler, we should go up to him. I told him to meet us on the balcony." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

BZZZZ

This time, it came from her phone and she looked at it and she let out a bit of a sigh and her facial expression changed to scared(?) for a quick second before smiling back at me, "Sorry, can't. My dad is actually calling me to come home, something came up..."

"Aww you sure? You just got here didn't you?"

She nodded and smiled slightly at me. "Sorry Chris, I got to go. I'll text you later."

"Okay," I said sadly, "Text me to let me know you got home safely. You know what? I can give you a ride home if you want? It's really dark and you know how protective I get of my guests to ride home safely." I said quickly. Where did that come from? I usually say 'drive safely' but never offer a drive, boy or girl.

"No no! I mean, that's sweet of you but then I'd leave my car here and I have to come back and pick it up and...yeah..." She says heading towards the door. I open it up for her and nodded 'okay'. We both walked up the stairs quietly and I look to my left at the see through reflection from the glass to that same metal door I found a couple of days ago. What could be concealed in there?

I ignored that and headed straight for the balcony, after saying good-bye to Emma who hurriedly ran out. I was going to walk her to her car but if she had to go...she really had to go. Strange. Suddenly I remembered Tyler so I headed straight to balcony to see him waiting for me.

"Yo man, where were you? You made me wait forever!" He asked. "Don't get your panties in a twist, I made you wait five mins! And I was downstairs..."

"With Emma?" I nodded. "Hmm..." He says with a small smirk. I sighed in annoyance, I knew where this was going.

"You and Emma? Bound to happen!" He says putting his arm around my head and giving me a nudge. I quickly got out of his headlock and shook my head. "Nope! I was just asking her for...advice. Opinions. Just worrying about some stuff and all..."

He puts me into another headlock, "DUDE! You shouldn't worry especially at your own party! That's pathetic! We got to get you drunk!" He says as we laughed and walked inside.

* * *

Saturday 12:03 a.m.  
Stark's Malibu House  
Chris's POV

So the party is over and no, I didn't get drunk! Tyler drank only little, surprisingly, because we both knew what happened last time I threw a party and he got drunk. Rhodey was pissed! Yup, after I dropped Tyler home and almost sneaked into his room, we got caught by Rhodey and his wife. I had to actually sleep over there for two weeks and be 'grounded' with them. God I love this home, far away from _bootcamp_!

"J.A.R.V.I.S., you still there?" I asked looking up.

"Sir I'm always here, I can't really move and leave now can I?" He was being sarcastic and joking around with me. I laughed. Then something hit me. _That metal door. _I decided to run downstairs, punched in the code, and ran towards the door. I tried to open it again, ARGH! Nothing! There was a lock but I had no key! It looked a bit rusted too. Hmm...what to do? Well we Starks are daredevils!

So I ran across the basement towards my 'lab' that I built myself for chemistry and starting whipping up a formula that could corrode and then eventually make a hole in the metal door! Hopefully big enough for me to break in! But I wanted the whole door to melt away, so I made the formula very strong to take out that door.

"Sir? May I ask you what you are doing?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asks me and I answer without taking my eyes away from the batch I'm preparing. "I'm planning to make a hole through that metal door. That door is completely shut and I don't have a key to open it, I think something important might be in there."

I finally finish and hold up my erlenmeyer flask, actually my largest one, and with risk and I was going to literally apply enough force to the flask and that will cause the contents to come flying out of the flask and towards the door, hopefully corroding and making a hole through it. As planned.

"Sir, that metal door-" I didn't hear JARVIS AFTER I threw the contents onto the metal door. Then suddenly, it worked its magic. It started to eat away almost 90% of the metal door, it was actually big enough for me and anyone else to go in and out. Now I can find out what's behind it!

"Sorry J.A.R.V.I.S., what were you saying?" I asked and for some reason he took a pause before answer. "Sir, behind that now corroded metal door, lies something very important."

I walked in only too see more darkness. Very important? That's what JARVIS says, but what can be important in here? Then suddenly blasts of lights just popped up, actually there were like spotlights and then I see a cylinder case that came out of the darkness thanks to the lights. In there was...a man? No, it wasn't human! It looked like a robot but it looked a bit...old, but at the same time, new!

I walked up to _it_. It was hotrod red and gold and then I look closer to the centre, which seems to be the chest that's actually missing something. It looked like a whole that needed something to be inserted. Possibly something to jumpstart whatever this thing is. Then I look closer and I noticed there was labelling on it, where whatever is needed to place in, surrounding that area. It said:

**Mark 44 ~ 2015**  
**  
**"Very important this is, Sir. It belongs to your father." My father?! This is one thing I have left from my father, a very cool contraption but...  
"JARVIS? What is this?"

* * *

**I'm pretty sure you all know what it is ;) Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. **


End file.
